Stolen
by Chesiere Cat
Summary: AU. Vincent is a legendary pirate cursed with immortality. Sephiroth is Midgar's most prized general, whose deeds are equally celebrated, ordered to catch him. But what if the notorious pirate also plan to seize the proud General captive? Shounen ai, Yaoi
1. Prologue

**Stolen**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Summary: **AU. Vincent is a legendary pirate who is cursed with immortality. Sephiroth is Midgar's most prized general, whose deeds are equally celebrated, ordered to catch him. What if the notorious pirate also decides to seize the proud General captive for a certain purpose?

**Warning: **This fanfiction contains shounen-ai/yaoi contents, in other words, male/male relationship. If you find the said contents disturbing, I suggest you leave this page immediately. You've been warned, so please don't flame me about that. (Also it's un-beta-ed.)

**Pairing: **Vincent/Sephiroth. (Yes, I'm one of those who firmly believe that Hojo is Sephiroth's biological father.) Minor Zack/Cloud. May have other pairings when the story progresses.

**Note: **I was watching PotC the other day and my sister said that Jack Sparrow's headband reminded her of Vincent, so…yes, that's where this idea came up. And since I've always wanted to write a FFVII yaoi fanfic, here's the not-so-surprising result.

**Prologue: **Those who are called Legend

"Priscilla! Priscilla!" An old man called, trying to squint through the blinding veil of darkness as he wandered along the quiet stone paved street in search of his granddaughter. It was getting late in the night, already an hour or two past the curfew but his granddaughter hadn't returned yet.

"Priscilla!" The old man called again—this time even louder—as he walked closer and closer to the beach where his granddaughter loved to visit. The sand was delicately soft under his feet and every time he took a step, it left a vivid footprint. In the distant, he could hear the sound of the dark waves crashing against the shore, which became louder and louder as he approached. And not long after, he heard the familiar voice of a whistle.

"Priscilla!" The man called—anger could be detected in his hoarse voice.

The little girl blinked and turned—the small red whistle still in between her lips. "Grandpa?" She said, blinking again, innocently.

The old man scowled. "Don't you know it's past your curfew already? Quick, come home."

Priscilla's head drooped, apparently not wanting to go. "But Grandpa, Mr. Dolphin…"

"No 'but', Priscilla. Come now or do you want Vincent Valentine to pop out of nowhere and capture you to his demon ship?"

On hearing that, the little girl's eyes widened in instant fear and she vehemently shook her head. "Nu-uh, Grandpa."

"Then, now, let's go home."

The little girl nodded and with one last goodbye wave to her dolphin friend, turned and followed the old man back to their home.

……………………………………………………………………

"Hey, Cloud, do you think that Vincent Valentine really exists?" asked a tall, muscular man with long spiky black hair. Having head the conversation between the old man and the little girl a little earlier, he was curious about his quieter friend's opinion.

Cloud, a slightly younger, smaller man with short blond hair, also spiky, entered the bar after his companion, closing the old wooden door behind him. Cloud didn't say anything, only shrugged as he followed his dark haired porcupine head friend to the counter. Then, after finding themselves comfortable enough seats and downing a few glasses of sweet liquor, he spoke up:

"I don't know if it's true but I heard a rumor about him being seen in Costa del Sol last week."

That earned him and instant burst of laughter from his friend, Zack who almost choked on his drink. "Man, that was funny, Cloud. Costa del Sol, you say? That's the last place pirates, let alone good old Vinny, would ever visit! It's too crowed and hot and sunny and has girls in bikini and more girls in bikini and…"

Cloud shook his head. "You ask about my opinion, so I just say it. But…" Golden brows creased up as he seemed to be thinking—more seriously than his laughing friend. "You know, when it's crowed, it's easier to blend in and hide."

Zack stared at him as if he had grown two heads with another head being a Chocobo. "Cloud…"

"What?" The blond raised a brow, backing from his mildly drunk friend a little. He knew what was coming. Oh boy, did he know…

"That was genius, my friend Cloudy boy!" Zack boomed, immediately throwing himself at the smaller blond who gave a silent squeak at the evil weight of a fully grown and muscular man being bestowed upon him like a blessing of doom from Satan himself as he fell back in his chair…

"Owww!"

…And hit the solid floor. Hard. With a laughing Zack on top of him.

_Damn. _Cloud mentally swore as he tried to shove the unholy weight off of him. Why did it always have to be him? Oh dear god why?

"So you think our dear Vinny really does exist." Zack stated with a serious face despite their very promising position, not bothering to get up yet.

"Zack…get…off…" Cloud breathed. "You're…heavy."

Violet eyes blinked. Once. Twice. And then their owner grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, pal." He said, getting up and helping Cloud to his feet. The younger one sighed and picked up his fallen chair.

"If this 'Vinny' you are talking about is Vincent Valentine, I've heard from a reliable source that the rumor rings true about him being in Costa del Sol."

"What?" Zack turned abruptly at the voice. It was the bar master. "Oh no, old man, not you too. The story of Vincent Valentine is just a fairy tale."

"A legend." The bar master corrected, grimly.

Zack took another sip from his drink. "No, old man, you don't know what a legend is until you've seen it with your own eyes." He pointed two fingers at each of his eyes and grinned. "And I've seen it. The legend isn't a man who you don't know if he really exists or not. That's just a fairy tale. But the real legend that really exists and still alive, living and breathing, is the man I work with."

His grin grew wider as he leaned in as if the information was top-secret. Cloud shook his head at his friend's act of childishness but couldn't help a smile.

"General Sephiroth."

Their respectable commander, General Sephiroth was truly…a real live legend.

……………………………………………………………………

A thumping sound of heavy boots against wooden floor resounded through the hallway. And when it couldn't get any louder, it came to a halt.

"What do you send for me for, father?" The words were calm and neutral yet the last word sounded a little, though obviously, forced.

A thin middle-aged man, wearing round spectacles on the tip of his pointed nose, with black hair—some of the strands were already grey—that was tied into a loose pony tail slowly turned, his lips wearing a twisted smirk that, although a usual expression for him, was enough to send a baby crying, for it was so twisted as if he was an incarnation of the devil, if not the devil himself.

That sly grin widened even more as he took in the sight of his only son. "Why don't you sit down first, Sephiroth?" He offered generously, beckoning for his tall son to sit down on the bed next to him.

"…" The silver haired-man did as he was told, cat-like green eyes that glowed with a strange light even in the dark fixed on the man he called 'father' intensely. Although his expression was neutral—almost expressionless—it was very obvious that his relationship with his father wasn't ideally pleasant.

Being a war-hero, the most cherished general of Midgar was one thing but…being the son of an ambitious physician-appointed-royal counselor was another thing, for if there was anything he hated more than being mistaken for a girl because of his long, flowing hair, it was this man.

"How do you feel being called a live legend, Sephiroth?" The white-clad man asked casually, the grin never leaving his thin lips. "Does it feel good to be highly honored like a god, hmm? You know you're even more honored than Shinra himself. How wonderful is that?" He mused out loud, amusement dancing behind his black beady eyes as he reached one skinny hand out to touch Sephiroth's silky exotic colored-locks, playing with them as if in fascination. "My…how much you resemble your mother…but your hair and eyes are always a wonder to me…"

Despite Sephiroth's face being completely stoic—electric green orbs narrowed slightly as they glared at the man's fingers in absolute disdain. "Just get to the business, Hojo."

As if broken from the trance, Doctor Hojo looked up at his son's face with one raised eyebrow and seeing the built-up anger in those cat-like eyes; he withdrew his hand and shook his head, still chuckling softly. "No sense of humor at all, have you?" He then turned back to the parchment he had been reading, lying just a little bit to his right and picked it up, handing it to his son.

Sephiroth's brow creased slightly as he took the parchment, paying with utmost attention not to make any contact with Hojo's hand. And as he read the text scribbled on it over and over as if to make sure if he had read it right, the General finally looked up, a name that he was once told was just fictional sounding from his parted lips.

"Vincent Valentine?" Quickly followed was the question that was easily expected. "Isn't that just a fairy tale? At least you told me it is…"

Hojo now had a cocky smirk plastered on his face. "I didn't know you actually listen to me, son."

Sephiroth frowned, looking as if he was contemplating a difficult matter. Eventually, he stood up, turning his back on the sitting man. "Tell Shinra, I shall catch him." With that he walked out of the room with grace equaled that of a proud feline, long silvery hair swaying freely behind him.

The royal counselor watched his son go with a satisfied look. "This is going to be interesting, my old friend, Vincent. Very interesting." He folded the parchment and placed it on top of the pile on the nearby table, cackling now and then ever so mischievously.

……………………………………………………………………

It was late, in the darkest hour of the waning moon night when ordinary population roamed the land of slumber and when the nocturnal creatures reached their most favored feast that an enormous ship emerged from the veil of thick mist in the middle of the black, black sea.

The ship was an even darker color built up solely all over with the strongest ebony with a winged demon statue attached on the front of the hull and the topmast so high as if challenging the sky decorated with flag the picture of the Cerberus; a three headed canine that guarded the door to hell. The ragged sails were also of blackest black.

All in all, it would be easy for the ship to blend into the veil of darkness if it wasn't for the cursed name of the ship that was painted all in crimson:

Chaos.

**TBC**

That was the prologue for this story. The next chapters will be longer. And yes, Hojo is always a bastard. (Though sometimes I think he just has the sickest kind of humor.) It's an Alternate Universe but some other things do not change much. Also Vincent will make his real appearance in the next chapter along with some other characters.

Review would be greatly welcomed and appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter I

**Stolen**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Warning: **This fanfiction contains shounen-ai/yaoi contents, in other words, male/male relationship. If you find the said contents disturbing, I suggest you leave this page immediately. You've been warned, so please don't flame me about that. (Also it's un-beta-ed.)

**Pairing: **Vincent/Sephiroth. Minor Zack/Cloud.

**Note: **Firstly, I've to thank you for the reviews in the last chapter. And as for this chapter, it's, as promised, longer than the prologue although it didn't come out as what I first planned to write. But with me, things change a lot with planning and really writing, so…yeah, I'm a bad planner, admitted without doubt. XP

**Chapter I: **Yesterday's Whisper

Reflection of the crescent moon in the black water rippled, blurring away as the ebony ship, whose name was damned to the deepest of the deep flaming abyss, sailed past, bringing along with it the scent of pure despair that words alone couldn't accurately deciphered. The accurse name of the ship itself was so vivid; painted all in crimson-red…just like the color of blood. Yet, as the enormous vessel silently sailed the calm ocean, the night seemed to grow old so quickly as if the ship itself was the demon that brought the darkness to the earth.

Night wind wheezed softly, playing livelily with the vessel's ragged sails, sending the tattered hems flying. The topmast flag also danced and waved on its on accord.

Red-wine eyes stared unblinkingly past the veil of darkness that stretched itself before him. Off into the distance, he could make out a glimpse of lights where it came from the city's living residence. Unlike the tall lighthouse, where he had to avoid being detected by, those little lights were a welcomed sign.

As the ship finally came close enough to the shore, it was pulled to a halt and properly anchored—its monstrous form looming over the sandy beach like a blanket of threatening shadow that seemed so difficult to penetrate. And from the shadow emerged another shadow. Red-wine eyes scanned the area to make sure it was devoid of occupants. When seeing none, the owner of such extraordinary eyes swiftly leapt into the thick gathering of trees, blending into the perfect shade of the night with one destination set in his mind:

The Royal Palace.

……………………………………………………………………

Finding the way to sneak in was nothing hard, for he had known this place like the back of his hand, remembered it not with just his brain but with the whole of his heart...even the musty smell of the old barracks—now used instead as jails—where faint trace of yesterday's ginger ale was still lingering seemed more than just familiar…

The light was dim, just like always and the sound of footsteps of the nightly patrol could be heard from the distance. Some of the old chandeliers hung loosely from its chain, slightly swaying like a pushed pendulum—the rusty chains made soft clinking sounds as they suspended from the high ceiling.

_Being here indeed brings back old memories… _

Closing his eyes, even for a brief moment, flashes of memories so long beyond years resurfaced in his mind, haunting him like some undying ghosts from the past…one of them being…himself.

He remembered being here the first time…when the barracks were still barracks, where soldiers and hired mercenaries sat, drinking and laughing and telling stories over their spicy-sweet liquors.

…It was just a day before he first met _her_.

"Hey, well done, Joe. It's my shift now. Go home and have some decent sleep with your dear _sweet_ Susie. I heard something big is coming up for tomorrow. Oh, and tell Susie, I say hi."

The pirate's eyes snapped open, hearing another guard come to change for the nightly watch.

"Thanks, Graham. I'll tell Susie you call her 'sweet'."

"Jesus, no! I was just kidding, ya know!"

The pirate watched from his careful perch on the good chandelier as the two guards busied themselves in their friendly conversation. This was just too easy.

"Aye, aye. Just go home, alright? Good night and the end. Go!"

And when they weren't paying attention, the red eyed-man, making as less noise as possible, swung from the chandelier, hoisting himself up—his dark red cloak flapping—toward the second storey where he knew would lead him out of the barracks toward the Palace's mural great hall.

For a moment, he was sure one of the still awake prisoners saw him yet he did nothing about it, for the prisoner himself knew it clearly to his heart; whatever he said would never be enough to free him from his tomorrow's fate.

……………………………………………………………………

"You're still awake?" asked a quite-astonished female voice as its speaker carefully swung the door to the great library open—a blazing lantern dangling in one of her small hands. The brown haired-maiden was clad already in a flowery pink night gown yet she didn't forget to put the plain maroon coat on, knowing it was more proper wandering out of her chamber in such inappropriate hour.

"Lady Gainsborough." The General greeted, looking up from the yellow paged-book, which topped the tall pile of many other books on the lacquered desk, he was reading.

"Aeris." The brown haired-female insisted as she placed her lantern down on the nearby desk, folding her delicate arms across her chest. "There're just the two of us. No need to be formal, you know."

The long haired-man merely raised one elegant silver brow at her in response.

"Oh, come on, Sephiroth!" Aeris huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "If you want to act so cold toward your 'little sister', then fine! Be like that!" She then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now, that is not a way a fine lady should behave, Lady Gainsborough," came a chilled-to-the-core reply.

Aeris gave him a sinister dead glare…or at least tried to. Yet for such a sweet being, to manage such a very-close-but-not-quite glare was an attempt worth worshipping and being paid a bazillion.

The General sighed.

"Fine, then, Aeris. What are you doing here?"

The young maiden's pout then turned into a sweet smile, which turned into a grin as she approached the silver haired-man on the chair behind the lacquered desk—her slippers rustling against the grayish marble floor. "And what keeps the almighty General away from his beautiful sleep?" She asked, leaning over—her hands behind her back—to look at the page he was reading. The text was written so close together—awfully tangled—and she had to squint to understand what it said.

"Pirate's tales?" She asked, emerald eyes widening in surprise. "I thought you were doing some kind of big research here."

"A research, it is." Sephiroth said and he would stop at that if it wasn't for the look his 'little sister' was giving him. "I have got an order to capture Vincent Valentine for the sentence of his deeds."

"Vincent Valentine?" Aeris gasped, eyes widening even more. "That's…" She stared at him, then at the book before shaking her head. "Who ordered this?"

"The order is directly from Shinra himself." The General said, seeing Aeris frown. "But I think Hoj…my father had more than just a hand in this…" The man then grew quiet as he seemed to be pondering about something; even the look in his glowing eyes seemed so distant as if his thought was anywhere but here. And Aeris knew better than to question him any further as she too grew quiet, watching him intently.

Eventually, when the silence peak the bleakest—even the dancing flame in Aeris' lantern seemed to dim—the General spoke up in his usual deep voice, startling the girl out of her trance. "So…can you tell me now what you are doing here, Aeris?"

She looked at him, blinking innocently. "It's natural for the sister to be worried about her own brother."

Sephiroth returned her his gaze, standing up to his full towering height. "Now that your business is over, shall I escort you back to your chamber?"

It was more of a statement than a question as a minute later, Aeris found herself being dragged by an arm out of the great library without having any good chance of protesting.

……………………………………………………………………

The air outside was quite chilly and Aeris had to pull her maroon coat more tightly around her while her companion didn't seem to have a problem at all. Yet despite the unpleasant coldness, as they walked down the frescoed hall, the ringing sound of laughter could be heard echoing from the above floor. And instantly, the brown haired-maiden was reminded of tonight's play.

"Sounds like a very good play. This is not fair!" She suddenly spoke up when another wave of laughter resounded through the hall. "Why aren't we women invited?" She sulked for a little while before finally, a thought occurred to her and she stopped walking. "Sephiroth, you have a ticket, right?" She looked up at him hopefully. "Since you are not going…"

"The content of the play isn't suitable for ladies, Aeris." Sephiroth immediately cut in, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Oh, come on! It's not like it's going to hurt, is it?" She persisted.

Sephiroth gave her a stern look. "I thought you were out looking for me."

Aeris halted…before giving him a sheepish grin.

The General's glare became even more piercing, signifying the end of their conversation to the dismay of the brown haired-girl and he, without a word, resumed to 'escort' the Gainsborough maiden back to her place.

"Make sure the lady stay in her chamber the rest of the night." He told the two guards standing on each side of the chamber doorway.

"Sir, yes, sir." The two guards did a salute, thumping their long spears on the floor simultaneously at once to indicate that the order was going to be strictly followed.

As the silver haired-man turned his back on the lady's chamber door and walked a good ten feet away, he swore he could still hear the girl's voice demanding her leave to the two unmoving guards. Of course, the two guards wouldn't let her pass. Still… the General shook his head. His little sister was just too stubborn.

"…"

His footsteps came to a sudden halt—even the slightest of the thumping sound of his leather boots ceased—as electric green eyes, narrowing, abruptly darted toward the ceiling. Cat-like pupils grew wide as he tried to penetrate what was concealed behind the stretching curtain of darkness. And a glimpse of something gold and shiny was the first thing that caught his attention.

"What business does an uninvited rat have in this old palace that he deems ignorant, especially in such an untimely hour of the night?"

In one fluid movement, the legendary sword, Masamune was out of its sheath. There was a flash of silver and…in a blink; the sword was pressed against the flesh of his enemy's throat…

"Very sharp," came a deep voice, which sounded so smooth and calm as if he was having the upper hand of this dangerous encounter.

…The intruder was standing behind him with gun also pointed at the nape of his neck.

The silver haired-man twisted his weapon a little, so that the reflection if the man behind was shown on the blade of Masamune. It was a pale man with long tousled hair the color of midnight-black and eyes the color of blood—the color same as his cape. Unmistakably…

"You…" The feature of this man was vividly described in the books he had read, in the stories he had heard. It was all too obvious, all too easy as if it was an unbelievable lie. "You are Vincent Valentine."

"…You don't seem so surprise, General Sephiroth."

"What do you want?"

"I would like your cooperation."

The silver haired-man raised an eyebrow. The other man's tone was surprisingly polite. Yet, Sephiroth was not an amateur at the art of deception and he knew better than to let outer appearance, let alone the enemy's politeness, fool him. So he just waited in silence for the red eyed-man to deliberate his purpose.

Cat-like green eyes narrowed slightly as he gazed at the reflection, meeting squarely without any trace of fear the other's red, red eyes.

……………………………………………………………………

_Her eyes… _

It was her eyes that he saw in the cold reflection. Different in shape and color yet it was her eyes all the same. Her eyes…her nose…her lips… It was painful. So painful just to will the itching of his no-more-human hand not to touch those flowing silvery threads just to feel if they were as soft as those brown he had long before felt.

He had raided, he had killed, he had assassinated.

He had sinned.

But what kind of punishment could be at the same time sweet and torturing as this?

_Lucrecia…_

Even their hair smelled the same…sweet and intoxicating like wine and cherry. How he'd love to inch closer and savor himself in that nostalgic fragrance that reminded him of his fresher days—those days before he had lost, had been stolen away everything…

"I would like you to come with me." The very same thing he had said years before escaped his lips once again.

In the reflection, he saw another reflection and that reflection was her.

"What if I refuse?" The words formed from those very same pair of lips.

_It is…yet it isn't you. _

It was and it wasn't, for the answer was the total opposite.

Real but wasn't real. Heard but wasn't heard.

Like a whisper of yesterday that was so faint…and became just nothingness the second…minute…and day after.

"…Then, Lady Gainsborough will have to board my ship instead."

Swiftly, the enraged General swept his sword in one neat, deadly arc. Had his opponent had his agility and stealth only a level lower, he would certainly have lost his head.

With a swish of his red cape, the legendary pirate managed to dodge the fatal blow, leaving only a clean cut on the right side of his neck where the sharp blade tore the thick fabric. Yet, before the raven haired-pirate's first droplet of blood could even touched the floor, the deep wound began to close and in no time, it was healed, completely.

"…What are you?" The silver haired-man demanded slowly, fixing his gaze intently on the other man.

The raven haired-man shifted his gaze toward his metal arm for one brief moment before meeting the other man's electric green eyes.

"My name, General, is all I have."

And there was no any other word.

The General closed his eyes—silver brows creased—as he considered his options; his grip on the Masamune didn't loosen, though. And soon everything receded into sheer silence but the echoing laughter of those enjoying the play ringing from the higher floor.

Never-tiring slivers delivered the weak light from the crescent moon through the window-like slits of the lonely hallway, blessing the quiet two with such gentle caresses that seemed to erase every trace of ferociousness any of them possessed. For one moment, the cursed red eyed-man considered walking closer to the unmoving form, wanting nothing than to just touch…and feel.

Yet he refrained and stayed still. For he knew after this break of silence, the shadow of the woman he loved would be there no more.

And when the sound of distant laughter faded, the silence was also ended, for the General finally spoke up. His words; filled with pride and arrogance, still, rang clear into the aging night—not even one syllable was amiss.

"I am to board your ship."

……………………………………………………………………

In her bed chamber, the sweet Lady Gainsborough was busy tying all the clothes she had in the room altogether into one extremely long rope, humming a soft tune to herself at her own brilliant idea. There was no way she was going to be a caged princess in the tower now that she had figured the way out. Now…all she had to do was find a few more pieces of clothes and everything would be perfect.

**TBC**

Actually, I planned to write a longer chapter than this but I feel like stopping here, so yes, I stopped here. It's an Alternate Universe but still, I want to keep them in characters as much as possible but saying is easy but doing is quite hard, especially with Sephiroth (since there's very little information of what he's like before he went insane). I hope they aren't too OOC.

Anyway, comments and reviews would still and always be more than just welcomed. :)


	3. Chapter II

**Stolen**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Warning: **This fanfiction contains shounen-ai/yaoi contents, in other words, male/male relationship. If you find the said contents disturbing, I suggest you leave this page immediately. You've been warned, so please don't flame me about that. (Also it's un-beta-ed.)

**Pairing: **Vincent/Sephiroth. Minor Zack/Cloud. Past Vincent/Lucrecia.

**Chapter II: **The Chaos

It was quiet. Surprisingly quiet that the two guards standing outside the Lady Gainsborough's chamber was beginning to get curious. It was possible that the young maiden had already fallen asleep and everything was going smooth and all right. For it was only from instinct to think that this was some kind of calm before something happened. And although they decided to do nothing and keep the same post, as time flew by, they were starting to think that their instinct was more than just right.

Managing as least noise as possible, one of the two guards nodded to the other before slowly pulling the door they were guarding open. And there, to the horror but not surprise of their four eyes, the golden hinged-door to the marble balcony was wide open—night wind sending creamy-colored curtain flying and swaying—and from one of the bars, hanging down oh-so-obviously from where it was tightly tied was an amazingly long rope made from all the kind of clothes you could name finding in one's bedroom with a specially enormous wardrobe.

"Dear gods…" said one of the two unfortunate guards who had just failed their assigned duty.

They stood there staring without blinking at the scene for one brief moment before one of them sprinted from the spot, yelling: "The Lady Gainsborough is not in her chamber! Find the Lady Gainsborough! Fast!"

And soon, the deserted hallway was filled with the sound of many, many footsteps—all searching for the missing fair lady.

……………………………………………………………………

In the Palace's courtyard, the searched for Gainsborough maiden sat crouching behind a thick shrub, peeking out now and then to check whether the coast was clear. It was when the hurried footsteps became distant enough that she finally stood up, dusting her flowery gown and pulled her maroon coat closer around her—she had hair already braided for she knew it would be easier this way for her sacred little task. And as she stood there, far away from the light, a small smile of accomplishment was tugging at the corners of her rosy lips.

Now if only she could find a way to sneak into where the play was held unnoticed…

Just when she was about to move on, a rustling sound was heard from somewhere near and in reflex, Aeris immediately ducked, moving back behind the old thick shrub that was her cover.

To her great surprise, it was none other than Sephiroth himself. And she had to stoop even lower to make sure his sharp eyes didn't spot her, hoping that he hadn't heard already the breaking news of her great escape. Yet the silver haired-man seemed to be occupied with something else rather than paying any attention to the surrounding around him. And Aeris would have considered herself fortunate and gone off with her plan if it hadn't been for the fact that her brother wasn't all on his own.

Emerald orbs widened as she took in the exotic sight of the stranger, for he had the queerest color of eyes she had ever seen. They was red, like blood, shining so obviously in the obscurity of the night and although this stranger had a calm look on his deadly pale face, those blood-red eyes were so untamed and yet so sad as if there were some wild, tortured monster hiding behind the outward tranquility. And she couldn't help but shuddered involuntarily.

It was kind of funny, for she was used to such heavy pressure of atmosphere being brought up together with the silver haired general that she had learned to love like a brother she never had. Yet this mysterious man was as appalling as Sephiroth was intimidating to the usual eyes—as dark as the night itself as her brother was bright like the cold silver moon.

From her hiding place, Aeris kept quiet, trying to catch a glimpse—any glimpse—of conversation the two men seemed to have but all was lost to the mad scream of the chilly wind. Eventually, curiosity got the better of her and all tonight's plan was forgotten. As the two men's short conversation ended and they started walking away from the place, she gathered all the courage she had and quickly and silently followed their trail.

……………………………………………………………………

Despite them—or in this case, mostly, him—having to avoid meeting some running guards who were busying searching for the missing lady, the task of getting out wasn't any harder than getting in. Some of the guards had left their posts to join the search and the General himself, even though disturbed by the news, had proven to be keeping his words more than he had firstly expected.

Not before long, they had finally reached the sandy beach where in the solemnity of darkness Chaos soundlessly waited.

"…" At the sight of the great ship, the silver haired-General halted, training his cat-like green eyes on the man accompanied him.

As if reading his mind, the raven haired-man spoke up: "Lady Gainsborough is still in the Palace if not in her own chamber. That, I can assure you of, General."

"How do I know that you are saying the truth? You are, after all, a pirate." said the silver haired-man, for he had been taught from since he was still a little child not to believe anything pirates said.

The raven haired-man turned toward the looming ship with a swift flick of his cape, stretching an arm out to his side. "You can see for yourself." As soon as the words ended, the wooden bridge was down, allowing them both in invitingly.

"…" Electric green eyes narrowed, his left hand already resting on the hilt of his trusted sword yet he said nothing as he took the somewhat steep bridge.

The ship, unlike its name, was as quiet as death and seemed to be emptied of any presence but the two tall forms of theirs casting long shadows against the old but strong ebony floor.

Yet as fast as that thought came, it went, for as soon as he thought the ship was vacant, emerged from the shadow the presences of those of the pirate crew. And no sooner than the General could say anything, they were surrounded by the said crew.

"You're back quick, Captain!" said one of the crew. "How was your trip to the Palace?"

"Oh so…this is Him, isn't it?" said another of the crew as soon as he laid eyes on the silver haired-man.

"Hmm… Isn't he a little bit too young to have Shinra's highest position in the military?" said the third.

And soon the others joined into the conversation as if the General's presence was unknown to them.

"Hey, hey, you know age doesn't friggin' matter to Shinra as long as it proves useful to him."

"Well, actually, the boy does look pretty…" leer a sly-looking man whose black beady eyes instantly reminded Sephiroth of Hojo. And had he been not the very son of the Royal Counselor himself, he would have believed that this man was more than just a way related to the good doctor. "As generous as you are, my captain, I may dare ask that maybe I could…" He rubbed his scarred hands together and licked his lips.

Yet a dark glare from Vincent immediately shut the man up. And that was lucky for him, for if he didn't, he would certainly meet his bane that was the sharp blade of Masamune and the others were sure that no one would really stop or blame the General, especially, the silent red eyed-Captain himself, who, with a wave of his hand, signaled them to disperse into minding their own businesses.

The effect of that unspoken command was immediate and Sephiroth had to force back the urge to roll his eyes, instead having his eyes fixed on the man he had earlier declared to catch.

"You can look as much as you want," said the raven haired-man, reaching his good arm out for the other to take. Yet seeing the look on Sephiroth's face, he then added: "The ship."

The silver haired-man frowned. His electric green orbs took on a very dangerous glow despite his tone being normal. "I am not a lady you will need to escort, Captain Valentine." He said, lifting his chin a little. "You can lead the way."

"…" The legendary pirate let his hand drop to his side before starting toward the closest quarter of his ship. "As you wish."

……………………………………………………………………

It was when Sephiroth had firmly made sure that his 'little sister' wasn't really on Vincent's Chaos that the ship could finally leave Midgar. The pirate captain had proven to be speaking the truth and Sephiroth had to keep his end of the deal. Yet unbeknownst to any of them, the Lady Gainsborough herself had followed them on the way down to the ship and found a way to slip in unnoticed.

If Lady Luck was on biased anyone's side that night, it was no other than hers.

And if she had any thought of getting herself in danger, she would only say that she was used to it, for she was as much curious about the things going on as much as she was worried about her brother.

Yet, for now, she couldn't let Sephiroth know that she was on the ship and decided she would hide in the storeroom and slept her night in behind the biggest barrel of about-50 year-old-wine.

And if there was anyone taking notice of her, for she was so sleepy—as if all the little adventure she had had finally shown its tiring effect—that it was like a dream, she couldn't be so sure…

It was…a boy? Even younger than her. Maybe about 15 or 16. With short black hair.

He was looking straight at her yet he didn't say anything about it that she was unsure if he did really see her and just walked away.

There was no one else in that room the rest of that night.

……………………………………………………………………

Two glasses of sweet scented red wine were filled from the bottle—one for himself and the other for his guest who stood towering in the center of the cabin, looking at a certain picture on the wall.

"Mermaid." The raven haired-man said almost quietly, walking over to hand his silver haired-guest his glass. "Surely you have heard of them."

The General took the glass from the pirate. Briefly, their fingers touched and the General couldn't help but notice how the other slender fingers lingered a little bit too long on his. "I have." Sephiroth said, turning his attention back to the water-painted picture.

The still picture was so realistically detailed as if it wasn't still but really moving. It was no doubt that the artist was pretty skilled. And the picture would have cost the raven haired-man a lot—that was if he didn't have it stolen from somebody else's possession. Yet what made him so interested…no, interested wasn't the word…it was like he was drawn to the picture like it was a sight from memory imprinted in his mind…

For the Mermaid displayed there resembled so much it was frightening the only woman he so respected and loved.

_Mother…_

……………………………………………………………………

He saw them close with the both of his unchanged eyes.

_Like mother, like son… _

It was the same spot she stood those many years ago looking at the very same picture. Yet…however things were alike, they were still different, for it was he alone that was frozen in time. It was he alone that denied any change that would likely come even if he wished to.

For it was so hard to let go of the old memories that were like the only thing that linked you to who and what you were.

His human hand languidly stroked the side of his goblet, feeling the solid coolness against his gloved fingers as his eyes shifted from the precious painting he had to the son of the woman it had taken after. As strong and powerful as the man seemed to be, his outward coldness couldn't betray the sorrowfulness of his heart. It was crystal-clear in those gleaming jade eyes. And Vincent couldn't help but felt the same sadness himself.

And for once, the cursed red eyed-pirate wondered if his decision about taking this graceful son of Lucrecia was right. Long dark lashes lowered and the forever cursed-man took a long, dawdling sip from his glass.

"You may have this room all to yourself tonight, General." He eventually said before turning to walk out of his own quarter—his red cape billowing behind. He was fast out of the cabin and already shutting the door before he could hear Sephiroth softly—almost like a whisper—say:

"Why didn't you tell me a word, Mother?"

……………………………………………………………………

"Hey, wake up! Wakie! Wakie! Hey!"

Brown lashes fluttered as the call for her to wake up kept on chanting its noisy melody. And as soon as two brilliant emerald orbs were revealed from behind the lids, Aeris was firstly granted with the sight of what she thought was a dream the previous night.

Hovering above her sitting form was a grinning face of…definitely a girl. Tomboy-ish, though, but a girl obviously.

Aeris stared. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" The other girl repeated her question before she went tsk-tsk-tsk, shaking a finger in front of the noble lady. "You sneaked into our ship and you asked me who I am?"

The ship suddenly keeled—apparent because of the big morning sea wave hitting one of its flanks hard—and as if it was very natural, the short haired-girl immediately lurched and hit another barrel behind with a not-so-gentle thud and fell.

Aeris blinked. Once. Twice. Then proceeded to help the other girl up. "Are you alright?" She asked. The other girl was looking a little bit green here.

The younger girl shook his head, looking as if she was about to throw up, then all of a sudden, sprang up to her feet and…pretending, because she was, to be okay. "I'm fine! I'm fine!"

Aeris blinked again.

"Ahem." The younger girl coughed as if to gain the other's attention. "Now that everything's alright, let's get to the business, shall we?"

On hearing that, Aeris was reminded of her situation and instinctively took a step back away from the grinning girl.

"Hey, it's not like I'm going to harm you on anything, Missy." The younger one said, flashing a smile Aeris was sure Sephiroth would have a headache for its un-lady-likeness. The smile got even wider and from behind her back, which Aeris failed to notice at first, she took out what seemed like to be some clothes.

"Here put this on, Missy, if you don't want to be thrown off this ship."

Aeris blinked again before looking at the clothes.

The teenager sighed. "For a noble lady like you, I have no clue why you want to be on a pirate ship. It's fun, though, shiny things and treasures and all. But I'd like to live in a palace once myself…" On and on, the girl went on with her rant and Aeris was starting to feel that this girl, although a pirate, was quite friendly.

"Do you mind turning to the other side while I put this on?" The brown haired-maiden eventually asked.

The short haired-one was about to protest about her right being also a woman but then decided she would give the other girl's authority and complied, nodding.

When Aeris had finished changing, she tapped the girl on the shoulder, smiling. "Here, I'm done."

"Oh…this isn't working." The girl said, looking Aeris up and down and all around before nodding to herself, saying: "You will still need a cap. Wait a minute, I'll get it!" With that, she dashed out of the storeroom…only to come back not long after with a big red cap with a few small holes on its very top.

"That's the best one we have at the moment." The teenager said sheepishly.

"It's alright," replied Aeris, taking the offered cap. She pulled all her braided hair up so that it was hidden when she put on the cap. "Thank you, Miss…"

"Yuffie," said the other girl, grinning.

"Thank you, Miss Yuffie."

"Just Yuffie's enough."

"Alright, thank you, Yuffie." Aeris smiled. "Oh, by the way, my name's Aeris."

Yuffie whistled. "Nice to meet the Lady Gainsborough."

Aeris raised her eyebrows, surprised. "You know me?"

The other girl laughed. "Who wouldn't? You're on the very top abducting list of us pirates, you know?"

"Oh…" was all Aeris said. Realization dawned on her feature.

"Hey, don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. Anyway, you'll have to need a new name."

"I don't want them to know that I'm a girl."

"Hmm…" Yuffie tapped her foot, seeming to be thinking for a while. Then…

"How about Eric?"

The no-longer-a-lady shrugged. "Eric's fine."

……………………………………………………………………

The usual peaceful morning of the Royal Palace was now in chaos. Soldiers and guards were running amok as they couldn't find either the Lady Gainsborough or even the General anywhere. There was no report of any intruders the previous night yet some of the search party were bent on that option, for it seemed to be the only likely solution to their current problem.

Yet it would be a great disgrace to the reputation of Shinra on how easily an intruder could sneak in and kidnap away one if not two—the latter being in great doubt—of the infamous people resided in there. However, one good doctor seemed to believe the evidence—any evidence, even from the sentenced prisoner—he had found and decided on an almost-exact conclusion.

"Lady Gainsborough was abducted by Vincent Valentine last night. Sephiroth was probably tracking the man down to his ship."

"You mean…the General is also on Vincent Valentine's ship?"

Hojo completely ignored the question, instead he said: "Send a word to Colonel Zack in Junon. Shut down all the authorities at the border. We've to catch the ship before it sails out of our territory."

"...Understood, sir."

**TBC**

Hey, sorry for the wait, everyone. I was very busy with my schoolwork. Mid-term exam is near and teachers seem to hand out more work than usual. Anyway, as for the chapter, I hope it's not getting too boring. I just want to get all the setting set. As for the lemon, of course, it's waiting oh-so-eagerly in the line. (Yes, I'm a pervert. XD) Just wait a little longer, please.

Anyway, feedbacks, as always, are very much welcomed. :)


	4. Chapter III

**Stolen**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Warning: **This fanfiction contains shounen-ai/yaoi contents, in other words, male/male relationship. Also there's an original character involved. If you find the said contents disturbing, I suggest you leave this page immediately. You've been warned, so please don't flame me about that. (Also it's un-beta-ed.)

**Chapter III: **Transparent Beads

_Cool breeze whispered against the moonlight colored curtains. Overlooking the wave-lapped rocky cliffs was the west-side windows of the chamber belonged to one green eyed noble lady. The chamber itself was ever-so quiet, saved for the constant sound of the pounding sea, and the occasional melody of the charming violin, which was playing so beautifully its bittersweet melody at the moment. _

_All of a sudden, the flowing melody stopped – ending without applause it more than rightfully deserved. Instead, sounded the familiar quick, firm footsteps that the lady precisely recognized. Immediately, on her sorrowful face, there replaced the former faint frown with a slight upturn of her rosy lips. _

_The white painted door clicked open, and the chamber, stepped in a young silver haired boy, bearing with him an instrument the very source of the earlier music. With a curving of look-alike pair of lips, he gave her his smile that, although was small, meant a lot, for even for such a young child he was, this boy really smiled so little. _

_Still, he stood there, unmoving – so still like a well-trained soldier waiting for an order from his commander._

_That made the lady smiled even more. _

"_I like the song." Said she, voice gentle yet rich with cheeriness. "What is it called?"_

_The young boy averted his gaze, looking as if he would do her wrong had he said it. Yet seeing his mother smiling face, he shifted a little in his pose before replying softly:_

"_There's no name for it, Mother. Only the melody." _

_The wind whistled. Light colored curtained rustled. And entering the room was the distant odor of the sunlight-adorn indigo sea… _

……………………………………………………………………

Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter. Gently but interminably, the rain drizzled. Continuously, transparent beads of water hit the cabin's windows. Slowly and gradually, the morning sky darkened. And gone eventually was the serenity of the bright, bright blue.

Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter. Unstoppably, those little beads continued to hit, tapping against the cool glass windows without shying. Without reserve, they rapped. And before the clear droplets became larger and rapped harder, long, fine lashes fluttered, revealing to the waking world two cat-like jade orbs that seemed to possess their own glowing light.

"…"

Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter. Called the rain, still, even as it had woken the slumbered up. Luminous green orbs darted toward the rain blurred window. Out there, the sky had taken the dark gray color it was difficult to tell at which time of the day it was. The dullness out there made the inside of the cabin even more shadowy, letting only the slightest of slivers of light to peek through as the ship keeled and lightning flashed a pattern across the gloomy sky.

Yet as little as the light was, it didn't stop the waking eyes to wander toward a certain picture attached on the wall.

With a swift flit, the crimson colored blanket was pulled away from where it was lying mutely over his body. The sole dweller sat up, shaking the strayed strands of platinum hair out of his eyes – the action sending the silky threads spilling to its full length like flowing silver liquid, pooling just there on the lingering redness.

In such dimness, his pale hair and skin looked even paler against the crimson…just like how blood of those he had slain was evident on him even in the nocturne of the battlefield where Masamune was the only instrument he wielded for it to sing.

_How long has it been…?_

It had been so long he had touched any other instrument but his blade. Ever since his mother died, he hardly wanted to touch the violin. It had been so many years he was sure he had forgotten how to play it, even that he had once played it, for it seemed to be completely unrelated to what they called was the art of war. So long ago were the days his hands were still untainted.

Because so long ago it was, that he had any dream of his deceased mother.

Leaning back against the bedpost, Sephiroth ran a hand through his silvery hair – a thoughtful expression on his face.

The dream was so vivid; more like a reminiscence of his own memory than mere hazy whim. His mother's voice and his own childish one were still ringing in his ears. That made him remember…how his mother, despite her trying to look happy every time when he was around, was never truly happy. There was always that wistful look in her eyes and those occasional sad expressions she sometimes slipped whenever her gaze cast upon the old endless sea. It was as if…

She was waiting for someone that would never return.

Once again, his gaze drifted toward the mermaid painting.

"_Mermaid." The raven haired-man said almost quietly, walking over to hand his silver haired-guest his glass. "Surely you have heard of them." _

_The General took the glass from the pirate. Briefly, their fingers touched and the General couldn't help but notice how the other slender fingers lingered a little bit too long on his. "I have." Sephiroth said, turning his attention back to the water-painted picture. _

"…" The memory of yesterday started to fade, turning and distorting into one older and even more dreamlike. Yet it was still there, like a sepia picture that reminded you of its age and memory.

"_Why are you crying?" A silver haired-boy asked as an auburn haired-girl ran toward him, crying. Concern was clear in his voice even if his face seemed pretty neutral. _

_The little girl sniffed and continued to cry, burying her face in his chest – her small hand still clutching a book tightly. _

"_Aeris?" The boy inquired, awkwardly pulling back to look the girl in the face. _

_The little girl swallowed, trying to form a sentence but only thing that came out was: "The…the mermaid...she…" More tears welled up in her eyes and ran down her silken cheeks. _

"_Mermaid?" The silver haired-boy arched his eyebrows. Then he noticed the book the girl was gripping. He gently took it from her. It was easy to tell which page she was reading, for there were traces of tears on that very page. Holding the girl with one arm and the book in the other, the boy proceeded to read. And soon drawn to him was the realization why his little sister was crying. _

_What Aeris had with her was a book of fairy tales and the one that made the little girl cry was no other than the infamous 'Princess Mermaid' in which ended in a beautiful tragedy. _

_The mermaid who didn't get to stay beside her prince returned to the sea, reverting back into white, white foams. _

"_It's only a fairy tale, Aeris." He told her. "It isn't real." _

_Because it sounded like so at that point of time… _

"Returning to the sea, huh?"

Long, dark lashes lowered and what graced his lips was what seemed like a combination of a smirk and a sad smile. "Now, I see…Hojo…"

_One skinny hand reached out to touch his silky exotic colored-locks, playing with them as if in fascination. "My…how much you resemble your mother…but your hair and eyes are always a wonder to me…" _

Taper fingers reached for the sheathed Masamune lying in sheer silence just next to him. Grabbing it in a grip so tight his knuckle went completely white, the General gritted his teeth. Cat-like eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You…bastard."

……………………………………………………………………

"Colonel! Colonel, sir!"

The messenger ran with all the speed he could muster, climbing up the wet, slippery stairs of the great watchtower of Junon, the military port town of Shinra. However, despite Shinra having the strongest army ever, its huge armed forces were hardly clearly given specific titles for the branched structures. To put in simply, Shinra's naval force was just any soldiers working in that area and ready to jump into the ship for battle.

It was once suggested that they had classified the diversity of their army but Shinra seemed to like the old system and he liked it that the power be centralized. The old man trusted Sephiroth enough to let him direct the whole army. But since he relied too much on one person, and since that person's name was legendary, it was devastating when that one person was amiss.

"Colonel!"

Zack turned from his post on the top of the watchtower. Unlike in Midgar, It was just another peaceful day in Junon and Zack Donovan was just enjoying breathing in the fresh air of the ocean while watching ships sail away like small dots on the vast ocean beyond the red, billowing flag of Junon.

That was before the rain started to fall. The sea then became rough. The wind became harsh. And the breathtaking morning view disappeared behind the gloomy curtain of showery beads.

It seemed his beautiful day had come to an end. And he was wet all over.

"Colonel Donovan, sir!"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you. I heard you." Zack drawled boringly, shaking his soaking spiky head. "What's it?"

"There's…" The messenger panted, having run a long, long way after he got the word from Midgar. He handed Zack the scroll, which, thankfully, wasn't that wet, containing the urgent message he was delivering. "There's an urgent message from Midgar for you, sir."

"Urgent, you say?" Zack raised his eyebrows, interested. Finding himself a proper shelter, he reached for the offered scroll and quickly unrolled it. Deep violet orbs first just skimmed through the page but after ingesting the information it had there, they immediately went back and started over again – carefully, this time.

Cloud noticed the drastic change in his friend's expression, so he walked over and asked: "What does it say?"

Zack gave Cloud the scroll to read himself before saying:

"They've just named me a commodore."

……………………………………………………………………

"Here, Eric! I bet you haven't seen something like this before!"

Aeris' head snapped toward the direction Yuffie was calling just in time to see that something round and purplish was flying at a high velocity toward her. Her first instinct told her to scream and duck but there was another part in her, which seemed to grow bigger and bigger each minute passed ever since she successfully sneaked into this pirate ship… this part told her to hold onto her that adventurous side she loved, reminding her that she no longer needed to act like a proper lady and let herself go.

Actually listening to this more daring part, Aeris willed herself to stand proud as she fixed her eyes on the approaching projectile. And when the said projectile was close enough but not to close, she grabbed it, successfully without harm, earning a deliberate whistle from Yuffie.

"Nice catch." Said the younger girl, giving her a thumb up.

Aeris grinned back before looking down at what she now had in her grip.

It was, though Aeris wasn't sure at first, a fruit. Some kind of fruit, it had to be. Only that she had never before seen a fruit like this one.

This fruit was round, like a ball, in shape but its outer covering was thick and pretty knotty albeit very soft – just like velvet – to touch. Its color was purplish black and its stem, attached with a leaf with the same color, was purely dark red.

The disguised lady stared at it in fascination. She wondered what this strange fruit's taste would be like. Just the sweet scent of it was alluring already…

"Aha, don't even think of trying that, dear Mr. Eric." The younger girl wagged a finger before scooting closer and took the fruit away from Aeris. "It isn't gonna be good. Not with you, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Aeris asked. The other girl's word and action together was making her even more curious.

"Well," Yuffie began. "Have you ever heard of Ambrosia?"

Aeris blinked. "Ambrosia?"

"It is the strongest kind of aphrodisiac ever. Just one small bite and the effect will last for hours."

It wasn't Yuffie's voice that answered, for it was definitely male. "It'd be very torturous, of course, some were said to be dead from the effect of it, if…" The voice trailed off, turning instead into a sly cackle.

"You really have nothing better to do, have you?" Yuffie's expression was the mixture of annoyance and disgust.

The beady eyed-man grinned – the grin gave Aeris a very creepy feeling – and inclined his head a little. "I could have asked the same." His sickening gaze darted from the glaring Yuffie to Aeris. "Taking up more and more people on this sacred ship as if it was your own. I have no idea why Captain hasn't punished you yet."

"Better ten of them than one of you!" Yuffie tossed the Ambrosia aside – a little bit too carelessly as if it meant nothing – and gave the man 'the finger'. "Let's go, Eric. Let's see how Cid's doing up there. " Pulling Aeris closer to her, she whispered: "And the General, if we have a chance."

Aeris nodded and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Yuffie."

The other girl grinned, rubbing a finger to her nose. "Hehe, no problem."

Behind their back, the beady eyed-man sneered.

……………………………………………………………………

Yuffie led the disguised lady up the ladder toward the main deck. Up there, without any shelter, the rain, which had become heavier and heavier as time passed, made the floor all watery and given that Chaos' age was almost half a century, the crew up there were so busy getting rid of the excessive amount of fresh water they got.

The short haired-girl – minus Aeris, it seemed she was the only female one of the crew there – looked up toward where a certain blond with blue T-shirt and goggles was working with the wheel. He was smoking, or at least tried to, even if it was raining. Unfortunately, he didn't have much luck because the fire he had lit just went out every time he attempted it.

"Oi! Still trying to smoke, Cid?" Putting her hands aside her mouth, Yuffie shout over the screaming sound of the wind. Besides her, Aeris was trying vainly to get the water out of inside her shoes.

Cid, being the navigator of the ship and couldn't and wouldn't leave his post – because he deemed himself the best controlling the ship – just shout back: "If ya wanna talk, get your bratty ass up here!" The wind, after all, was very noisy even with their exclusive way of communication.

"Who are you calling a brat, old man?" Yuffie raised a fist although she didn't seem really pissed, Aeris noticed. In fact, Yuffie seemed to be enjoying herself as she, followed by Aeris, made her way up toward where Cid was.

Cid threw his damp cigarette away, finally as his eyes turned to rest on the guy he had never seen before beside the brat. "Got some new faces up my ship again, have ya?" He asked, not-so-grumpily.

Despite the Chaos rightfully belonged to Vincent, Cid felt kind of possessive toward the ship like it was his own. But then, again, he was the type that would grow a strong sense of belonging once he got into something. That was why, despite his language, Cid was a very trustable companion that you could doubtlessly rely on.

Yuffie shrugged. "Vinny doesn't mind it so why would you? By the way, his name is Eric."

"Eric, eh?" Cid looked the new guy up and down. Aeris swallowed while trying not to fidget. She didn't want Yuffie and herself to get into trouble.

Cid snorted.

"Welcome to the Chaos, kid." He said. "As long as you don't cause any trouble, I won't seriously throw your sorry ass out."

Actually, even if Aeris didn't disguised herself as a guy, as long as she didn't reveal who she was, they wouldn't mind much because Vincent believed he was jinxed enough that letting one or more females on his ship would change nothing.

Aeris blinked, surprised. She didn't expect the other pirates but Yuffie to be quite…friendly.

……………………………………………………………………

"Have you seen Greed?" After being quiet for a while, Cid spoke up, sounding not as happy as he looked grumpier than just a moment before.

Yuffie, who didn't mind being wet much and was sitting on the wooden floor, turned and snorted. "Yeah, I just saw him. Wandering around the collection room as usual. Why?"

"Shit. Just ask him to bring me a new compass." Swore Cid, reaching for a cigarette in his pocket. "If there's anyone I really wanna throw outta here, it's that little bastard."

The girl lowered her dark eyelashes and crossed her arms. "I can just say the same."

Aeris, also giving up trying to stay as dry as possible and was now sitting beside Yuffie, out of curiosity, spoke up: "You seem to hate him very much."

"Oh, who wouldn't?" Yuffie slammed a hand on the rain coated floor, sending the water there splashing in several directions. "Just the way he talks gives me creeps! Vinny's just too damn generous to let a jerk like him stay!"

Aeris silently listened. Even from what little encounter she had with the said man, she knew the younger girl was more than right. But one creepy man wasn't what worried her; she wanted to know what her brother was thinking getting on a pirate ship like this, for she was certain she saw him walking up the bridge the previous night without putting up a fight. Also she wanted to make sure if he was okay…

"Speak of it, haven't seen Vinny. Where's he?"

Cid took a drag from the first successfully lit cigarette – that was before it went out – and puffed out a whitish-gray smoke.

"Valentine? He hasn't been in a healthy mood lately. You know he slept in the crew room last night? Not that he really slept. Hell, he's quieter and weirder than ever. Dunno what've gotten into him."

"So..." Yuffie tried to get to the point. "Where's he now?"

Cid let out an exasperated sigh. "Saw him in front of the cabin just before you two came up. At least, that's where he was. I suggest you leave the guy alone, brat."

"Uhuh." Was all Yuffie said as she and Aeris exchanged a look.

……………………………………………………………………

The inside of the captain's cabin was soundless until the brass doorknob clicked, turning. And soon, came the meek creak of the opening door. Light from outside flooded through the widened slit, illuminating the room for one brief moment before it disappeared behind the shut door, remaining only shadowy silhouettes in the dimness.

Near the window, with his back turned toward him, was a silhouette of a tall man. His shiny silvery hair was so vivid to see in the flashing light it strikingly reflected.

Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter. Those transparent beads continued to hit the glassy surfaces, rolling down and down, slowly distorting the translucent reflection.

Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter. Heavy beads of rain were calling non-stop. And in another flashing moment, there wasn't only one reflection of those breathing. Blood-red orbs stared straight at him behind his back, ever-so silently.

Slowly, the silver haired-man turned – electric green eyes so bright and piercing in the returning darkness.

"I demand you to answer my questions truthfully. Here and now." Every word was spoken clearly. The sound of his deep voice resounded in the quiet room as the rain continued to call.

Vincent was silent as he stood there, unmoving. There wasn't even a sound of rustle from his red cloak.

The younger man took a step closer to him, one hand still gripping his sword tight.

"What's your purpose in having I on this ship of yours?"

**TBC**

Hey there, sorry for the long wait. I know I'm horrible but I've been really busy after the midterm exam with so many projects that I didn't expect it would be this much. Final exam is coming up but on the power of guilt, I feel like I have to update something, anything before I could peacefully go studying. So here this chapter is.

As my brain hasn't been working so brilliantly lately, I hope this chappie isn't too bad. I'll try updating the rest of my ongoing fictions (the Naruto ones included if you read those) as soon as possible.

For those also having evil, evil exam, I wish you best of luck that I hopelessly hope will be mine too. XP


End file.
